Do the Propeller! (song)
Do the Propeller! (originally called Propeller) is a song from Taking Off!. Jeff Fatt wrote and cameos in the music video in a shot with Anthony playing the drums. The song has been The Wiggles' number one song of 2013. And so far, in the Taking Off tour, it has been the last song in the setlist. It is one of the most popular song of the new generation of Wiggles. The song also relates to planes. Origins Music The music sounds like it's a Moog. Songwriting After the original Wiggles did their retirement message video on YouTube, one of them, Anthony thought of what it would be like to introduce the current Wiggles, Emma, Lachy, and Simon in a song. He suddenly had an idea so he asked his friend Jeff and his brother John to write a song together so they wrote it down about doing a new dance called the propeller. Then the current Wiggles filmed this song in the United Kingdom and put it up on online in Mid-June and later in concerts in July. That's why it's the only current Wiggles song that relates to planes, which most of them have propellers. Production Songwriting Jeff, Anthony, and John wrote both the music and lyrics. Recording The original 2012 version is a demo version while the 2013 version is a regular. The 2013 version also adds additional instruments such as acoustic guitars and extra drums and the words "Statue, statue, statue, propeller!" at the end. Song Credits 2012 Demo/2013 Version * Music, Lyrics & Arrangement: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Original Idea: Anthony Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Music & Lyrics: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2016 & 2017 Version * Music & Lyrics: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Arrangement: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 2012 Demo * Lead & Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass: Alex Keller * Drums/Sitar: Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Clapping - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins 2013 Version * Lead & Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass: Alex Keller * Sitar: Anthony Field * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Steve Pace * Clapping: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Lead Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Additional Vocals: Anthony Field * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Horns - Geoff Lierse, Saul Lewis, Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones - Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Tuba - Timothy Buzbee * Timpani - Christine Turpin * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid 2016 Version * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie * Glockenspiel: Lachlan Gillespie * Clapping: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins 2017 Version * Vocals: Guy Sebastian * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie * Glockenspiel: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Clapping: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Song Lyrics '''All: '''Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around '''Lachy: '''We're going up and up and up and up '''Simon: '''We're going down and down and down and down '''All: '''We're going up up up up up up up up up '''Emma: '''And then we stop '''All: '''Oh Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around We're going up up up up up up up up up '''Simon: '''We're down da-da down down da down down down '''All: '''We're going up up up up up up up up up '''Emma: '''And then we stop, Ahh! '''All: '''Oh..woooo Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Statue, Statue, Statue, Propeller! Trivia * When this song was first shown in live theaters, websites such as Wiggle Time TV and the bonus feature of the 2012 video "Celebration" as a sneak preview from June to December 2012, the Wiggles didn't say "Statue, statue, statue, propeller!" at the end. It also used a different music track and the very last shot of the Wiggles on the double-decker bus. It was also shown a week before and after "Surfer Jeff" was released on DVD, June 14th 2012. One of the preview versions shows a Wiggles logo with background music from "Get Ready to Wiggle" at the beginning just before the song starts. * The original title of the song was simply "Propeller" as seen in Celebration!; but for Taking Off!, it was changed to, "Do the Propeller!". * The demo version contains the drums, bass guitar, organ and sitar. Video Appearance *Celebration! *Taking Off! *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2013) *The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra *Dance, Dance! *Wiggle Around Australia *Duets *Nursery Rhymes Episode Appearance *Lachy Shrinks the Wiggles! *The Wiggly Singing Symphony (Live) *Tasty Science *Who Am I?(Live) *Hula Hoop Symphony *Dr. Entertainment *Musical Cake (Live) *Is That Simon? *Anthony Forgets *Captain's Lost Hornpipe *Dorothy's Baking *Detective Lachy (Live) Album Appearance *Taking Off! *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2013) *The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra *Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! *The Best of The Wiggles *Dance, Dance! *Duets Gallery AudienceinTakingOff!.jpg|The audience CaptainandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Anthony DothePropeller!-Prologue.png|Captain Feathersword showing how to do the propeller AnthonyinLiveStudio.jpg|Anthony as airplane AnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheWigglesonDoubleDeckerBus.jpg|The Wiggles on the double decker bus DothePropeller!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword as airplane TheReplacementWigglesSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LachyandEmma.jpg|Lachy and Emma TheWigglesSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Wiggles singing AnthonyatHydePark.jpg|Anthony at Hyde Park AnthonyWearingGoggles.jpg|Anthony wearing goggles CaptainandAnthonyinGuildford.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinGuildford.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Lachy'sMissingBritishFlag.jpg|Lachy missing his British flag File:DothePropeller!-DeletedShot.jpg|The Wiggles in deleted shot Live and Other Performances File:TheOriginalWigglesSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Original Wiggles (Anthony, Greg, Murray and Jeff) singing this song on "Fun Kids Attic" DothePropeller!-TrainingPrologue.jpg|Murray and the Wiggles in Training DothePropeller!-TrainingLive.jpg|Training live version DothePropeller!-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and the New Wiggles DothePropeller!-Live.jpg|December 2012 live DothePropeller!-LiveStudio.jpg|Live studio DothePropeller!-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld performance DothePropeller!-HydePark.jpg|Hyde Park DothePropeller!-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise DothePropeller!-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|Westfield Parramatta DothePropeller!-SydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Sydney Royal Easter Show DothePropeller!-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS studio SimonandLachySingingDothePropeller!.jpg|Simon and Lachy singing the song TheAwakeWigglesSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing the song DothePropeller!-2013LivePrologue.jpg|2013 live prologue DothePropeller!-2013Live.jpg|2013 live DothePropeller!-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm DothePropeller!-SproutPrologue.jpg|Sprout prologue DothePropeller!-Sprout.jpg|Sprout DothePropeller!-ABCNews.jpg|ABC News DothePropeller!-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Preston and Steve's Daily Rush DothePropeller!-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store DothePropeller!-CitiFieldMetsGame.jpg|Citi Field Mets Game DothePropeller!-FoxNews.jpg|Fox News DothePropeller!-PhiladelphiaPhilliesGame.jpg|Philadelphia Phillies game DothePropeller!-WestfieldWhitfordCity.jpg|Westfield Whitford City DothePropeller!-ThePlaydate!.jpg|The Playdate! TheWigglesandJacksonKeleherSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Wiggles and Jackson Keleher singing "Do the Propeller!" DothePropeller!-Google.jpg|Google DothePropeller!-EyewitnessNews.jpg|Eyewitness News DothePropeller!-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens DothePropeller!-WallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Wall Street Journal Live LeeHawkinsSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|Lee Hawkins singing this song DothePropeller!-YummyMummyClub.jpg|Yummy Mummy Club DothePropeller!-BreakfastTelevision.jpg|Breakfast Television DothePropeller!-BTVancouver.jpg|Breakfast Television (Vancouver) DothePropeller!-iTunesLive.jpg|iTunes Live DothePropeller!-GoodMorningNewZealand.jpg|Good Morning New Zealand RobertRaketeSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|Robert Rakete singing "Do the Propeller!" TheWigglesandRobertRaketeSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Wiggles and Robert Rakete singing "Do the Propeller!" DothePropeller!-Wigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse DothePropeller!-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby DothePropeller!-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live DothePropeller!-2014LiveatWigglehouse.jpg|2014 Live at Wigglehouse DothePropeller!(Reprise).png|Reprise version 32000.png|2013 US Live 12027153 10154183520625299 5388108047137721007 o.jpg|2015 live Original Version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Action Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Sprout Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 7 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Series 9 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:The Wiggles Duets Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:End Credit Songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs